Riddle Wars
by A Mad Man
Summary: A friendly fluffy battle of wits between Beast Boy and Raven, but for how long? Coauthored by me and Kinnori1204.


আমি দুঃখিত, Kinnori আছি. I am.

So this is a new story, chapters will be added gradually, and it is about riddles. I wrote this with the intent of it being all soft and friendly, to be cute and interesting. But I didn't write this alone, my friend, Kinnori1204, came up with all of Raven's riddles. Basically, if it is a good riddle, I didn't write it. This story is very late in the coming, and I hope I can be forgiven. I probably shouldn't be though, considering my tendencies to be late...

I hope you enjoy, read and review, it will make the both of us very happy.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Neither <strong>Kinnori1204<strong>, nor can I, claim the Teen Titans as our own, no matter how much we want to, and we want to.

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle Wars<strong>

* * *

><p>Yet that would not be, for a small green cat began stalking his shadowy prey. Exiting from the kitchen drawers, he skirted to table to table, pupils sharp as knives. Chest dragging on the ground, the tiny kitten clawed forwards to the couch, where his prey waited. Without a single sound, the cat jumped onto the couch, the dark mistress not noticing him. Whiskers twitching, claws flexing, nose sniffing, he began his final descent along the couch's head, till he sat behind his newest victim.<p>

_And so, standing on his hind legs, hair on edge, he reach forth with his left paw, and struck with all his might!_

She didn't even notice.

So, in an attempt for attention, he pawed her violet hair again, with the same results. Becoming irritated, he struck once more, and more, and more. Yet, after hundreds of strikes, she still paid him no mind. Giving up on that endeavour, he crawled against her head, looking down at her face, and began to mew… Endlessly. With a heavy sigh, and a loud thud of a closing book, she reached up, detaching the cat from her head, and placed him in her lap.

"You know, if you want my attention, you could ask." Her voice was a friendly monotone. Beast Boy looked up at Raven, and mew loudly, before purring as she pet him. "But I suppose that would be less fun for the both of us." Another mew, high like a kitten's, was aimed at her. "So, what did you do?" Beast Boy gave a quizzical look, as if to say 'I haven't done anything'. Yet, a slightly mischievous look placed upon his wide eyes said otherwise. "You do not spend time with me as a cat unless you want to be on my good side, meaning you've done something wrong. What was it?"

The cat never answer, but instead buried itself under her cloak as to common's doors opened. "Raven!" Cyborg was angry, a soft anger, which probably meant Beast Boy had successfully pranked him. "Did you see the grass stain?" An angry Cyborg was on to fear, but no such emotion made it to her face. "No, what did he do?" Curiosity had flooded her mind, it had to be a well thought out prank to escape the notice of her metal friend till it was too late.

Cyborg never answer, he just gave a huff, and stormed out of the room. Feeling a growing lump leave her cape, she turned her attention to the now human Beast Boy. "I thought you'd rat me out." Beast Boy was shocked, not hard in the terms of things. "I never said that you weren't on my good side." She let loose a small smile, afraid that she would hear something crack, and something did. On Beast Boy's face was a smile so large, his skull _had to have_ cracked open.

"Do you want to play a game?" Poor thing, he must think he has a chance. "I'll even let you choose." Poor Raven, she must have thought she had a chance. "Fine… I choose a game of…" All though  
>left her mind, leaving her thinking 'So this is what Beast Boy's head is like.' Thinking of her favourite pass times, she choose one where she always had fun. "I choose a game of riddles."<p>

Expecting Beast Boy to deny such a game, every word from his mouth was a shock. "Fine, I love a good riddle. I'll start."

"I was a classic.

Ask my friends, and I am fantastic.

But ask my enemies, and I'm trash.

Either way, the space suits give me a rash."

"Want to take a guess on what it is?" Such a riddle was unusual, considering Beast Boy had come up with it, and that it had stumped Raven.

"Clash of the Planets."

I'd expect you to get your first riddle right." His taunting voice forged slight irritation in Raven, an emotion she'd have to call 'Competitive spirit'. "Well, if you think you're so good, try this one:"

"Count: A plate full of salt

If you can't, it's your fault."

This left the gloating teen to halt his smile, and pound his head with thought. After a sweat inducing rage thinking, Beast Boy came up with his own special answer. "Is it spilled pepper?" That answer earned him two things, a suspicious look from Raven, and a silent no of a shaking head.

"A sky full of millions of stars"

"I thought you'd do better than that." A taunt, flavoured with Raven's patented disapproving frown, only brought a ferirce gaze from the green titan,

"I may be small.

I may only crawl.

But I am strong.

Even if I don't have much brawn.

I know what's up."

Raven smiled, a knowing smile, one Beast Boy did not like.

"Turtles"

"How did you know?" The shock an awe on Beast Boy's face amused Raven, and she had to draw her mind from how 'cute' his facial expressions were. Going back to the world around her, she answered his question. "It's all you think about." An embarrassed smile crept up on his face, a hand instinctively scratching the back of his fluffy head. "It's my turn now."

"I can sizzle like bacon.

I'm made with an egg.

I have plenty of backbone.

But lack a good leg."

Beast Boy gasped, a large grin painted on his face, and exclaimed loudly,

"A snake"

"Yes, that's right…" She was shocked, that had to be a fluke, so she tried again.

"The more you have, the less you see."

With a smug look upon Raven's face, and gloating look upon Beast Boy's face, they were both shocked when the latter answered correctly with,

"Darkness"

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be up tomorrow. I promise. I'd give my word, but my word is practically worthless. No matter(huge matter) I hope you people have enjoyed this story, review for two. Have a great day.<p>

-A Mad Man


End file.
